


How to Care for Your Very Own Mini-Godzilla

by Diary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 02, Bechdel Test Fail, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Dark Character, Disturbing Fluff, Interspecies, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Literal Sleeping Together, POV Matt Daehler, Post-Season/Series 01 AU, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Slightly AU. A look at Matt with kanima!Jackson. Complete.





	How to Care for Your Very Own Mini-Godzilla

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.
> 
> Author's Notes: A rewatch showed that Matt found out about Jackson soon after Coach Lahey's death, and then, knowingly used him to kill the others. For some reason, I thought K-Jackson killed several of the people before Matt figured out it was him and that Matt himself was the cause of it.

I am in way over my head, crosses foggily through Matt’s mind.

He doesn’t think he’s about to be killed, but with a scaly creature that’s been following him around and apparently killing everyone who deserves to die now standing over his bed, he’s aware he might be mistaken on this front.

It should scare him more than it does, he knows. Maybe, if he actually finds himself dying again-

Forcibly stopping the thoughts before he ends up having a gasping panic attack in front of a mini-Godzilla creature, he sits up. “What do you want?”

Tilting its head, the creature stares with slitted eyes.

Matt can’t read what emotions might be behind them.

“Okay.” Looking down, he sees it’s almost three. “Look, do whatever you want. I’m going to try to get some more sleep. I have a chem. test in the morning, and I promised Danny I’d take some pictures of the lacrosse team practising after school.”

Lying down, he’s just gotten comfortable when he feels movement on the bed.

Oh, for- Turning over, he sees the mini-Godzilla is facing him on its side. It had its eyes closed, but now, they’ve snapped open.

Matt considers his options.

For all he knows, the creature doesn’t even have a home. This would make sense; there probably aren’t many realtors and homeowner associations who wouldn’t freak out if a mini-Godzilla approached them, though, if any town might be willing to accept the presence of inexplicable things, it’d be this one. It’s a joke no one really laughs at, the fact strange things most people are content to ignore tend to happen in Beacon Hills.

(Like a kid without asthma being given an inhaler instead of a psych test, but he refuses to blame his parents. He knows they love him, and he’d hurt anyone who ever went after them, including himself.)  

 _He’d_ freaked out until he started to realise there might be a connection towards his new monster tormentor and hearing about those sociopathic swim team members dying. Then, he’d started to wonder if the creature’s lack of hurting him wasn’t due to a desire to torture him into insanity before dying.

“Alright, look, there’s food in the kitchen, just stick to things that don’t need to be cooked or microwaved, and lock the door if you use the bathroom for anything. You can sleep here until the alarm goes off, but then, you need to leave before one of my parents comes to get me up in the morning.”

Setting his phone’s alarm, he starts making plans for what kind of animal could be blamed if food starts going missing from the kitchen. Some of it, he can explain away as a midnight snack attack, but it’s always best to have backup plans. His lack of ever doing anything to the murderous swim team had been due to knowing, even if he’d been able to, the chances of him somehow being caught were incredibly high.

Getting comfortable again, he falls back asleep.

…

It turns out Jackson Whittemore is the mini-Gozilla.

Matt’s aware the decent thing to do would be to try to figure out how to convince Jackson that Jackson is turning into a scaly creature and maybe needs to figure out how, why, and the best way to stop.

The biggest reason not to is: Jackson’s killed because of him, and even if Jackson as a human liked him, this would not be something anyone took well.

Matt can honestly say he never stopped to consider the fact the mini-Godzilla might be a human, least of all a classmate. At first, he hadn’t even done anything to make Godzilla Jackson start killing the swim team members, or at least, he hadn’t knowingly and intentionally.

Human Jackson doesn’t like him, though, and worse, seems to take some sort of personal offence to his crush on Allison.

Human Jackson would definitely find a way to kill him if he knew Matt had inadvertently been using a mini-Godzilla him to kill people.

Well, he’ll deal with this when the time comes. The would-be murderers are almost all dead, now.

….

Allison finds him creepy, and he almost drowned again.

Overall, this wasn’t a good night.

And now, he can’t even take a shower in peace.

Grabbing a towel, he shuts the water off, gets out, and takes Godzilla Jackson by the wrist. After making sure his parents aren’t around, they go to his bedroom. “You can leave, or you can stay in here, but you’re not hanging out in the bathroom while I’m showering.”

He goes back, showers properly, talks to his parents, and returns to his room.

Godzilla Jackson is holding a picture of Allison.

Usually, Jackson in this form tends to just stand around unless prompted, and Matt isn’t sure if him starting to interact with his environment more is a good or bad thing.

Taking the picture, he looks at it before putting it up. “Yeah, human you finds my crush on her pathetic, too. To tell you the truth, I’m not even sure why I like her so much. But message received: It’s never going to happen. Just leave her alone, though. She’s never done anything to hurt anybody.”

He finishes his homework, surfs the web, and goes to bed.

Aside from the killing, human Jackson would probably kill him for the fact Godzilla Jackson has been sleeping in his bed, even though, Matt is fairly sure he’s never actually wanted a bed mate. During sleepovers, he always brought a sleeping bag, and though he’s been vaguely aware, if he ever does manage to get a girlfriend or married, that’ll probably involve sleeping in the same bed, it’s not something he either yearns for or dreads.

Now, he’s almost asleep when he feels arms wrapping around him.

He’s too tired to particularly care if he’s about to be killed or molested. Either one would just be the cherry to top off his horrible night, and if neither one happens-

He finishes falling asleep.

…

Thankfully, unlike human Jackson with girls, Godzilla Jackson doesn’t seem to be a sexual creature. He's just gotten into this new habit of wrapping around Matt when they’re in bed.

Fine, is Matt’s thought on the matter. It was a little weird, at first, but he’s getting used to it.

…

Everyone on the swim team is dead, he’s turning into a monster, and there’s no way he won’t be thrown in prison if he manages to survive the hunter currently trying to kill him.

Whether as a human or kanima, Jackson is nearby, but even as his body struggles, Matt finds himself unafraid. The absolute terror he had when he was a kid is gone.

Stay away, and let me go, he thinks. I’m done.

If not for horrible feelings and almost pleading Jackson is directing at him, he’d be able to let his mind peacefully drift away.

Human Jackson will be free, Allison will be safe, and his parents will be sad and horrified but manage to get on with their lives. He’s vaguely sorry for the creature kanima Jackson is, but it never should have existed in the first place. For all the good it did for him, he can only imagine how messed up human Jackson is going to be over all this.


End file.
